Not Again
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway ran away from Court, leaving Lissa and the rest of her old life behind, for prostitution. What happens when an old friend finds her and takes her back "home"? R&R. Jessica Baylin
1. He's Back and Finding Someone New

**Okay. Here's my new Not Again fanfic. I hope you like it. Jessica and Cyara Baylin.**

**Disclaimer. We do NOT own any of the VA series.**

**BUT... I am bringing in a very SPECIAL character for this fanfic. I have written an actual book and am hoping to get it published there is a character in it that is JUST like me and is like a sister. DO NOT STEAL MY CHARACTER.**

_Rosemarie_

I'm Rosemarie Hathaway. I'm almost twenty-one years old. I graduated from St. Vladimir's Academy, a secret academy for Moroi and dhampirs, almost three years ago. I'm a dhampir, half Moroi and half dhampir. I trained to kill Strigoi, evil vampires, to protect my best friend, the last Dragomir Princess, Vasilisa, or Lissa.

But... it didn't work out that way. Dimitri, my old mentor, and I fell in love. We finally gave in to that forbidden love in the cabin. Then we were attacked by Strigoi. He was taken and I went after him.

I had found a way to save him, turning him back to his dhampir self, back in Russia when I stayed with Dimitri's family.

We saved him, turning him back into his old dhampir self. But... instead of us being together... he dumped me. He told me he couldn't love anyone anymore. Especially me. He said that he couldn't bear the things he did to me as a Strigoi.

He had bitten me, making me into his own, personal blood-whore. He had held me captive for weeks.

I had staked him and missed. I had staked him again and missed. He had tried to kill me.

Lissa staked him with a spirit infused stake, reviving him back to his old, hot, dhampir self. He saw me... and cried.

He was locked in a cell for a while. He was finally let out with high security. Guardians surrounded him 24/7.

I went to find him at the church and we had a little... talk.

But... love fades. His has.

I wish I could say the same for me though.

I sighed, leaning back against the wall of the dark alley. I waved my hand in front of my face, blowing the thick smoke away from me.

"Heyyyy, Rose." A familiar voice slurred. I looked over at Jessica Baylin* making her way over to me. I smiled, not even trying to keep it there. She sighed and leaned against the wall next to me.

"So... how you doin'?" She asked. I shrugged a shoulder.

"Better?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question. She smiled ruefully.

"Rose." She breathed. "You need to get out of here. You are so much better than us. So, so, so much better."

I laughed humorlessly. "Humor me, Jessica. I ain't no better than any of you. We all lost ourselves. There ain't no goin' back now." I said quietly.

Just then, a familiar black car drove up. A car that I hadn't seen in almost three years. I slowly brought my hand up to my mouth. I just stared as the guy got out of the passenger side. _His_ eyes scanned the streets, looking for something. Or someone. I could tell _he_ wasn't looking for me when his eyes widened in shock as they met mine.

I let my hand drop quickly to my side before _his_ eyes had met mine. I shook my head ruefully and turned to Jessica. "I need a shot." I said. She nodded, her eyes still on _him_. She handed me a needle and I practically snatched it from her.

The needle was almost on my skin when a hand grabbed me by the wrist. I tensed as I looked up to meet hard, brown eyes.

"Jessica. Leave." I said in a cold, hard voice.

"Hell no, I ain't leavin'. I know him. He's the reason you in this messed up place." She said. The only time she ever got "ghetto" was when she was pissed as hell.

I sighed and looked at _him_ in boredom. "What are you doing here?" I asked, using proper grammar for the first time in over two years.

_His_ eyes searched mine, as if _he_ could find the "innocent" girl that _he_ knew. I jerked away from _his_ grasp, handing the needle back to Jessica. "You won't find her here. She's gone." I whispered. _He_ knew what I was talking about and I swear I saw hurt in _his_ eyes. I rolled my eyes and turned around to another car that had pulled up behind _his_.

I went towards it, the guy rolling the window down.

"How much?" He asked the guy in the passenger side grinning. I leaned against the car, my arms resting on the window, my head in the car.

"Depends on what you askin' for." I answer back, the old Rosemarie bravado seeping out. He grinned seductively. He looked over my shoulder. "How 'bout a threesome?" He said. I shrugged a shoulder and looked at Jessica. She came over to me, pushing past _him_, a scowl on her face.

When she saw the guy in the car, the scowl was replaced with her own man-eating smile.

He was pretty hot. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He didn't look like a hobo and that was always a plus. He looked really fit and... safe. There were lots of guardians that came around places like these to take back dhampirs and Moroi back to "safety".

"How much for a threesome, Brittany?" I asked. That was Jessica's code name. She smiled. "That would be fifty for me and fifty for her. Blow jobs are sixty and a threesome in general will be a hundred bucks." She said, leaning against the car, waiting. The guy thought about it then shrugged. He opened the door and Jessica got in first. I got in next and the guy smiled at the two of us.

He took us to a fancy hotel. We went up to his room, ignoring the stares and whispers.

Jess and I dropped our bags at the door and went to the bed.

"So. What are we doing?" I asked. "And how much am I going to have to bill you?" Jessica finished.

The guys came over to us. The one who had driven us here took out his wallet and handed the wad of cash to Jessica.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Austin." The guy said. I nodded. I looked at the other guy. "Yours?"

"Blake." He said, looking at Jessica with lust filled eyes.

Austin didn't have trouble getting my clothes off, seeing how I barely wore anything. His were off in no time.

Austin crawled on top of me, his lips everywhere. I pushed him away slightly.

"You did lock the door right?" He nodded and I pulled him back to me.

His hands ran all over my body. His hands and lips left a hot path on my skin. I was aching for more.

I heard Jessica moaning from the bed beside us. I wrapped my legs around Austin's waist, pressing my hot center on against him.

He moaned and I started to move against him. I pushed him over so that I was on top, straddling him. I grinned down at him and stopped all of my movements. He groaned and grabbed my hips. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"What do you want, baby?" I whispered. He moaned, and I chuckled softly.

"Kayla... don't... tease him..." Jessica trailed off with a moan. I started moving against him, grinning when he moaned again.

Kayla was my prostitute code name.

His hands roamed all over my body, stopping when he got to my hot center. I moaned, causing him to shiver.

He rubbed the palm of his hand over me. I growled and he was the one that chuckled. He entered me and we stared moving together.

He rolled us over so that he was on top. He moved faster and I threw my head back, my lips parted, and moaned. When he reached his peak, he collapsed, panting. I just laid there, trying to catch my breath. I looked over at Jessica. She grinned at me.

"They gave us too hundred. Fifty for each of us... twice." I laughed.

"You're mine next, baby." Blake said. I gave him my man-eating smile and I swear he stopped breathing. I looked at Austin. He looked disappointed.

"You get to fuck with Brittany. Everyone loves her." I said, pushing him off of me. Jess and I switched beds, lying down with a sigh.

"Yeah. You want some satisfaction? I can give you a good fuck." Jessica purred, straddling him. I rolled my eyes, focusing on Blake.

I did the same as Jessica, bringing my lips to his. I ran my hands over his body shivering as he did the same. I moved against him, smiling against his lips as he groaned into my mouth.

"Tell me what you want, baby." I whispered. His lips went to my neck. His lips parted and I felt the tips of fangs on my skin. I froze, sitting up.

"That'll cost extra." I said. "Twenty."

He grinned and nodded, pulling my neck back to his mouth. His teeth sank into my skin and I moaned. He didn't drink from me for long. It lasted only two to three seconds. He rolled us over so he was on top.

His lips trailed down to my stomach. He grabbed on to my hips, holding me there as he went further down.

His tongue flicked out and I moaned loudly at the ecstasy it brought me. He ran his tongue over me. His hands slid down to my knees, spreading my legs further apart. He ran his hands between my legs near his mouth.

He flicked his tongue in me and I moaned again. My hands went to his head, tangling in his hair, pulling him closer. He ran his tongue inside me, making me moan again. He then brought his lips back to mine, his hands still at my center.

One finger entered me and I yelped. He smiled against my lips as he added another. He pumped his fingers and I moaned. God, he knew how to satisfy a woman.

He took his fingers out and I groaned. He chuckled and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I rolled him over, straddling him. He groaned as I started moving against him.

"Tease." He accused. I laughed and lowered myself on to him. We both moaned as he filed me. I tightened around him. We moaned as we moved against each other. We reached our peak quickly. I looked over to see that Jess and Austin were still going at it. And boy, was she enjoying it too.

Blake grinned mischievously as he rolled us back over so he was on top. He held onto my hips, his mouth at my entrance yet again. I moaned in anticipation. He entered me again, making me moan louder than before.

I pulled him closer, begging for more. He obliged.

He pulled out and brought his lips back to mine. I heard Jessica yelp, trying to hold back a scream.

Blake entered me, filling me again with warmth. He pulled the covers over us. This time when he moved, it was slow and warm. Normally I hated slow but I loved this. It was different there was a strange warmth as he fucked me.

I moaned softly, my arms tightening around him. His arms slid around my waist, pulling me even closer, if that was even possible. I reached my peak. It was stronger than with Austin.

His teeth sank into my skin, causing another loud moan. My eyes closed as the haze of a Moroi bite took over. He pulled away after a little while and rolled us over so that I was on top. We stayed like that, not moving and him still inside me. We waited for Jessica and Austin to be done.

"Damn!" Jessica exclaimed. I looked over at her. Her eyes were wide and she was grinning. "That is the best that I've ever had." I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what she meant. Jessica and Austin got dressed. Jessica looked at me expectantly. "Go." I said. She rolled her eyes. "I don't want other girls seeing me naked. I'm not gay." Blake laughed under me and I had to bite back a moan from the friction.

Austin left the room so Blake—and me—could get dressed. I very slowly lifted myself off of him. He hesitated in letting me go, a moan escaping his lips. He finally let me go and I bit back my grin as I started getting dressed. He handed me the extra twenty from the bite. I curled his fingers back around the money and pushed his outstretched arm back to him. I shook my head.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I will see you again, Blake." I whispered, my lips brushing against his. I let my tongue brush against his lower lip and his lips parted. I slowly pulled away. I turned and threw my bag gracefully over my shoulder.

I looked at him over my shoulder. "See you later, lover boy." I said.

***Jessica Baylin isn't me real name. I just use that name pretty much everywhere. **

**Did you like it? This is my first lemon. REVIEW. –Jessica Baylin**


	2. Surprises and Hard Decisions

**Here's the next chapter. –Cyara Baylin**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and following chapter for the fanfic Not Again: We do not own the VA series.**

**BTW: You get to find out you HE is.**

**Another BTW: I changed how long it has been. Rose has been living this life for five years. Sorry. I needed to change it for something that you'll find out about in this chapter. –Jessica Baylin**

_Rose_

I honestly didn't know that I would actually see him again. I mean, I never saw one client again. No matter how much they liked it, they never even came back to the same place.

So you can imagine my surprise when I saw that same blood-red Volvo pull up behind Dimitri's black van. Dimitri straightened from behind me. He was now one of the guardians that had taken over this Street and the other Streets surrounding it. Dimitri, along with many others, watched for cars just like us girls. They would go with us to the car and they would arrest the guy.

Each few girls had their own Guardian.

But I don't think it was any coincidence that Dimitri was mine.

My eyes widened at the red car. I held up a hand for Dimitri to stop. When he didn't I turned and put a hand on his chest. I finally decided to look him in the eyes.

I moved my gaze from my hands to his face, meeting dark brown eyes filled with warmth and love.

"No." I breathed. It was the first time I had ever spoken to him since he got here. Not counting the one question I had asked him when he first arrived.

"Don't." I said louder. He wasn't having any of it. He pushed me forward. The trick was to make the client think it was any ordinary night. Then, when the guy opened the door, the guardian would look inside the car and show the guy driving the car their badge. Then they would be arrested. I jerked away from him, walking towards the car. I stopped and knocked on the window. It rolled down and I saw Blake sitting there, a calm expression on his face.

I stuck my head through the window.

"How much tonight?" He asked without looking at me.

"Fifty. We had to raise the prices because we didn't want anyone else to get arrested by the guardians surrounding the place." I whispered the last part so Dimitri wouldn't hear. I doubt that it worked but it got Blake's attention.

He looked at me, his eyes widening. Dimitri then grabbed my wrist and jerked me back. He jerked the car door open and reached in to grab the guy.

"No!" I screamed. I took out the knife that I kept tied to my lower leg and slashed him across the back. He hissed but it didn't faze him.

He had Blake by the arm, pulling him towards the police car that was parked at the end of the street. I thought about stabbing him but then something else came to mind. Something that would make him stop.

"Why do you care if I do him?" I asked quietly, but clearly. He froze. I just stood there, staring calmly at his back.

He turned around, anger and fury on his face. "It is wrong, Rosemarie!" His voice boomed and echoed across the Street. I didn't snap back or even glare at him for calling me Rosemarie.

"Since when do I ever do what's right?" I whispered. He threw the boy to the ground. His head hit the ground. He fell unconscious.

Dimitri came towards me, towering over me.

"You are a guardian. You are assigned to Vasilisa Dragomir. And I am taking you back to her." He said in a low, hard voice. I jerked away with all my force.

"You can't make me!" I screamed. I don't believe I have ever screamed anything so loud in my life. "I am eighteen and a graduated guardian. They can't make me do anything. YOU can't make me do anything. I'm a legal adult free to make my own choices!" I screamed. His eyes widened very slightly and I saw confusion replace the anger, and fear for what he knew was coming.

"I don't want to be a guardian! I don't want to guard Lissa! And I. Don't. Want. You!"

I reached in my bag that was over my shoulder and took out the stake that Dimitri had sent me from Russia while he was Strigoi. God. That seemed so long ago.

Dimitri's eyes filled with hurt. "I've always loved you Roza. And I always will." He breathed. I froze. Roza. I hadn't heard that name in almost five years. I felt myself start to shake and I thanked God that it was only on the inside. I tried to bring the old Rose back; to be strong and turn my back on him forever. But... that Rose was long gone. She died when her soul mate told her that love fades. That his had.

My fingers hadn't moved an inch, but my stake fell, falling to the ground with a clatter. It was like in thos movies where someone says something totally dramatic. The person then drops something they were holding and everyting sounds so distance and echo-y.

The sound echoed in my head, sounding like it was far away.

I just stared at him. He had always loved me. But... if he had always loved me... then I wouldn't be n this mess.

"If you always loved me... then I've been here for almost five years for nothing." I said mostly to myself. I then _really_ looked at him.

"If you hadn't of _lied_... I wouldn't _be_ here." I said, my voice getting louder. Every word that came out of my mouth made the agony in his eyes and expression increase.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that this wasn't happening.

I felt three pairs of hand poking at my legs. I opened my eyes and looked down at my three daughters and son.

I knelt down and smiled wearily. "What is darlings?" I asked softly. Nikolai reached for me. I took him into my arms.

Nikolai was only two. He had light blonde hair and big, crystal blue eyes. He reminded me of a puppy every time I saw him. His skin was a few shades darker than a Moroi's. He looked at Dimitri, then hid behind my long hair. I tightened my arms around him. I looked at my three daughters.

Rosalie whined and stomped her foot, crossing her arms, pouting. I laughed. That was the whole reason I named her Rosalie. She was so much like me, even at four years old.

Rosalie had tan skin like mine, with perfect green eyes. Every time I looked into them, I thought of Adrian. Then again, he _was_ the father. Even at four, Rosalie was getting a figure. She had slight curves, making her look more like a really small twelve year old.

All of my children grew rapidly. Their intelligence was five years above their age level. Their physical appearance was about three to four years of their age. Yes. It was confusing.

Viktoria was five years old. She was... different. Well, different from her siblings. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes that had hurt my heart ever time I looked into them for the past five years. She had the figure of a preteen, maybe thirteen or fourteen. Her skin was the same color as mine, her eyes the same shape. Everything physical was from me. Her personality was everything her father. She was _just_ like Dimitri.

Natasha was two. She had black hair and bright crystal blue eyes. She had skin like a Moroi's. She was the most beautiful out of all of them. Don't get me wrong, my kids were the most gorgeous on the entire planet. I thought she was the most beautiful because she reminded me of home the most. Viktoria brought back pain and love that had stayed though I knew it was over.

Rosalie brought back memories of myself when I was younger. She also reminded me of Adrian.

Natasha reminded me of home. She reminded me of Christian, which reminded me of Lissa. Natasha was an Ozera. No. I did NOT have sex with Christian. Ugh. I shudder at the thought. But she is an Ozera. The father... the father was Christian's unknown brother.

"Rose." Dimitri said quietly. "Who are they?" I sighed. There was no getting around it. Jessica patted me on my shoulder. "Just get it out, Roza Lee." She said. She always called me Roza Lee. I never understood why though.

I took a deep breath. "Nikolai is my two-year-old son. Rosalie is my four-year-old daughter. Adrian is the father." He winced and I sneered.

"Viktoria is my five-year-old daughter. You are the father. And Natasha is my two-year-old daughter. Her father is Danial Ozera." I said all in a rush. He had frozen when I said he was the father of Viktoria. I sighed.

"Yep. You're a father." I looked down at Viktoria. "Vikk, say hello to your father." I said.

She looked from me to my father. She smiled politely and offered her hand.

"Hello. I'm Viktoria Hathaway." I smiled.

He blinked at her then took her hand. She let go of his hand and started scanning the Streets. Dimitri looked confused. "I've been teaching her how to fight." I explained. "She killed a Strigoi to save her brother. They all know that they are only half siblings. But they don't care." My voice softened. "And they don't care that their mother is..." I trailed off and Viktoria, not looking at me, reached out and took my hand.

She did, however, look at Dimitri. "Momma's perfectly fine. She's the best momma in the world." Tears filled my eyes and I blinked them away. Nikolai looked at me. He reached up and touched my cheek. Nikolai was the most normal out of the four. He didn't grow nearly as rapidly. His intelligence was that of a three year old so he was only a year ahead. He looked like a three year old so he wasn't much different.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He grinned and giggled.

"Who's the father of Nikolai." Dimitri asked. I met his gaze. This was it. This was when I had to give him up. I knew this day would come. I just didn't think it would come so soon. All of my children looked up at the same time. Their expressions changed to shock and fear.

"Wait. This is him?" Viktoria asked. I nodded, tears falling down my face. She looked down at the ground. When she looked back up, her guardian mask was in place. I knelt back down to the ground. Nikolai's sisters hugged him close, saying their goodbyes. I stood back up.

"Mommy's gonna miss you darling." I whispered, kissing Nikolai's cheek. I reached in my bag and took out a small little box, about the size of my hand. I handed it to Dimitri.

"Dont ever forget to give it to him." I said firmly. He only looked more confused. I handed him Nikolai. "You have to take him. He can help. He can put an end to the age law." Understanding passed over his face... then more confusion.

"How?" He asked. I leaned in closer to him.

"He is the only Dragomir left besides Lissa." I whispered.

"What about the father?" He asked.

I shook my head. "He was... killed." I choked on the word. I had loved him so much.

"By Strigoi." Viktoria growled the words.

I smiled through my tears at her. "She's just like you." I said. I took Viktoria's hand. She looked up at me. "Now?" I nodded. She turned to her sisters. "I have to go now." She said softly. Rosalie started crying and ran to Jessica. Natasha looked like she was straining to hold back tears. Just like the Ozeras.

"You have to take her too. I cant take care of all of them. And... she need better. Natasha and Rosalie said they don't want to be guardians. I'll send them to the academy when I think they're ready. But... Viktoria said she's ready. She's been ready. And she needs to be with someone better." I paused. "She needs to be with you." Viktoria took her father's hand and I gave Dimitri Nikolai. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I turned, took Natasha and ran, Jessica, holding Rosalie, following me.

**I REALLY want to write more but... I have to go to bed. –Cyara and Jessica Baylin**


	3. Old Friends and Giving Them Up

**Heyyyy. Jessica Baylin here. Here's your next chapter. Oh, about the last chapter: there were a few mistakes in the chapter. When Rose was screaming at Dimitri she said she was eighteen. She's not. Rosemarie is now... hold on... 23. So... yeah.**

_Rose_

Once Dimitri had left, I went back to the Streets. Blake wasn't there. The guardians had taken him. Where, I had no idea.

I sighed as I leaned against the alley wall, sliding down to the ground. I set my bag down next to me as I closed my eyes.

"Momma?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie and Natasha standing in front of me, arms wrapped around each other. I crossed my legs Indian style, and opened my arms. They fell into my lap, sobbing. "I miss Nikolai." Rosalie wailed. "I miss Viktoria." Natasha wailed. I felt more tears fall down my face.

"Rose?" A familiar voice asked hesitantly. I looked up and started crying harder. I smiled through my tears. I stood, holding on to my girls. I went over to where the familiar figure stood.

I took all of him in. The black hair, the crystal blue eyes, the pale Moroi white skin.

"Christian. So good to see you." I said through my tears. I looked to the left of him. The woman had black hair and the same crystal eyes. She was Moroi with the pale white skin, but there were scars on her face.

"You too Tasha." I said softly. There was shock and sadness on her face. I guess, even though she may have hated me before, she never expected me to become a blood whore.

I finally looked at the girl to Christian's right. I broke down then. Seeing her platinum blonde hair and big, jade green eyes filled with tears. I sank to the ground, bowing my head so they wouldn't see my tears.

"Momma?" Rosalie asked with big, pathetic eyes. "What's wrong momma?" I looked at Natasha. "Say hello to you're uncle Christian, Tasha." I said with a smile. She looked confused while Christian and Tasha gasped. I laughed softly. "You had a brother, Christian. He was killed just a little while ago. By Strigoi." I growled. I looked up at them. "I loved him." I whimpered.

"Momma." Rosalie started crying again, hurling herself in my arms.

I pulled away, holding her at arms length. "I need you and Natasha to go to Jessica, okay?" I asked. They nodded and left, hand in hand. I stood, wiping my eyes. I looked at Lissa.

"Lissa." I whispered. I saw and felt the hurt and betrayal running through her.

"Don't." I said to her. "I got my punishment." I knew it sounded selfish but I had gotten it. "Not the having four children and being a blood whore. The me having to give up two of my children." I clarified. I felt sympathy run through her and I shook my head. "Don't. I deserve you hating me forever." I said, my voice rough and scratchy. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me close.

"Rose. I could never hate you." She whispered. I threw my arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Um. Rose? I know you love me but... I cant breathe." She said. I laughed and let her go. "So... why did you have to gie up the other two?" I was confused. Wasn't that why they were here?

"I thought that was why you were here. Dimitri took the other two. Viktoria is his daughter and and she wants to be a guardian and she deserves better. Nikolai is going to help you end the age law. He's a Dragomir." I then explained to them how each of my children came to be, without the sex part.

"So... Adrian is Rosalie's father." I nodded at Christian. "Danial was Natasha's father." I nodded at Lissa. "Eric was Nikolai's father." I shook my head at Tasha.

"Is. He still comes around. He comes by every week. He has to stay hidden though so he can only come once a week." I said. Tasha nodded. "And Dimitri is Viktoria's father." I finished.

"Wow, Rose." Christian said. I could tell something totally Christian-like was about to be said. "If you wanted sex, you could have just gone to Jesse and Ralf. They're in rehab for sex addiction." I just stared at him. I blinked once... twice... three times, then busted out laughing.

"Daddy!" Natasha squealed. I looked over at her. She was grinning at Christian.

"He's just like daddy!" She said happily. I laughed.

"That's cause this is Christian Ozera." I said. Her jaw dropped.

"THE Christian Ozera?" She asked in awe. I laughed again and nodded.

"Yep. The one and only. Thank God." I said. Christian smirked at me.

"You've apparently taught the kid well. Seeing how she practically worships me." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams Ozera." I said, sounding more like myself than I had in years.

"Hey. Who brought the Princess up in here?" Jessica asked sounding pissed.

"This is Lissa, Jess." I said. She looked at Lissa, studying her from head to toe. "She alright." She said. She walked up to Lissa.

"You getting her outta here?" She asked. Lissa smiled.

"Hoping." She said. Jessica nodded.

"Then I like you." She said, leaving. I sighed.

"She's been trying to get me out of here and back on my feet for four and a half years." I told them as we made our way to the car. I strapped the girls in... then took a step back.

"Rose?" Lissa asked, worried.

"I can't go. Not yet." I said. Shock and anger ran through the bond.

"So you're just going to leave your kids?" She demanded. I glared at her.

"No Lissa. I want what's best for them. Do you think letting them live under the care of a prostitute is best for them?" I demanded. She didn't answer.

"No. It isn't. Take them to the Academy. Don't let them leave. Dimitri will teach them. Alberta can teach Viktoria... if she's still there." Lissa nodded stiffly. I nodded once.

"Dimitri can teach the others. Viktoria won't need him. She's had me for five years. She knows the basics and then some." I told her. Anger shot through the bond again, and this time it wasn't leaving. "Why are you angry now, Liss?" I asked wearily. She snorted. "Oh, I don't know, Rose. Maybe It's 'cause you're basically ditching your kids and telling a friend you haven't seen in five years what to do with them." I turned and left, not saying anything else.

"Momma!" I heard my girl wailing in the car. Lissa tried to shush them, comforting them. "Momma! Don't leave us! Please!" I nearly broke right there. I went to turn but I had to stop myself. I did the only thing I knew how to do anymore.

I ran.

**Sorry it was short. I wanted to write a LOT more but It's getting late and I want to work on my other stories too. Jessica Baylin**


	4. Leaving the Streets and Helping You

**Heyyyy. Sorry it's been so long. Here's you a long chapter that took me two days to write. Jessica Baylin**

_Rose_

I couldn't believe I had just given up all of my kids. In one night. I had only planned on giving up Nikolai. I buried my face in my hands, curling up into a ball. I missed them terribly. Lissa was right. I was a horrible mother. No. I thought sternly. I was never a mother to begin with. I would never be a mother... or a guardian.

"Rose?" A familiar voice asked quietly. I looked up to see none other than Blake, peering around the wall into the dark corner I was in.

"H-How do you know my real name?" I asked, my voice hoarse from crying. He smiled wryly.

"I knew from the beginning. How could I not? You are _the_ Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. Like the most badass guardian ever." I flinched at the title "guardian" I shook my head.

"I'm not a guardian anymore. Haven't been for almost six years." I said quietly. He came over and sat down beside me.

"Why'd you give it up?" He asked calmly. I looked at him in confusion. Why was he here? How was he here? And why wasn't he leaving? I was a prostitute now. Shouldn't he be running off and telling the whole Moroi society that the most badass guardian in history was a prostitute?

"I... I dunno." I said truthfully. "I guess... I fell in love." I finally blurted. And so... I told him. Everything. I don't know why but I really felt like I could trust him. I never said Dimitri's name though. I just told him that I fell in love with a guardian. He had a knowing look in his eyes though.

"I understand." He said sadly. I gave him a question mark look. He smiled wearily. "I fell in love with my guardian. It was years ago." His eyes were distant, lost in memories. Just then, Jessica Came around the corner.

"Rose? Danial is here." She said quietly. I shot up. I looked at Blake. He stood and smiled at me. "That's not him." I assured him quickly. He nodded and laughed. "I know. But you love him." He stated simply. He turned around and left.

I followed Jessica back to the Street and ran into Danial's arms.

"I know, baby, I know." He whispered in my hair. I sobbed in his chest.

He held me tight, rubbing my back and telling me it would be okay. Finally, my sobs quieted. I sniffled a few times and wiped my eyes. Danial smiled sadly and gently wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I love you, my beautiful little Rose." He whispered, bringing his lips down to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I was glad that I didn't have to worry about people seeing us. We were all prostitutes here on the Street. What was a little kissing going to hurt? It's not like I had any kids.

After what seemed like hours, Danial finally pulled away.

"I want to help you, my little Rose." He said. I gave him a question mark and he laughed softly. "I'm going to take you home, get you cleaned up, and you are going to get some rest." He explained. I tried to protest, but he shut me up with a kiss so sweet I thought my head would explode.

I sighed as he pulled away, a smile on my face. "I love you." I breathed. He chuckled and wrapped and arm around my waist, pulling me towards a sleek, shiny black car.

"I know." He said. I looked back at Jessica. I was shocked to see everyone from the Street, even some of those from the Streets around us, gathered together. They waved their goodbyes and I smiled, waving my goodbye. I stopped walking and Danial gave me his own question mark.

"I have to say goodbye to Jessica." I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll be waiting in the car." I nodded and ran over to Jess. We threw our arms around each other, crying.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, Rose." She whispered, tears falling down her face. I laughed.

"I'll miss you too, Jess." I whispered back. I pulled away, holding her at arms length.

"I want you to promise me something." I said, smiling at the memory of her saying the same thing, nearly six years ago. She smiled and nodded, crying harder.

"Anything." She said.

"I want you to get outta here. Off the Streets, back on your feet. Takin' care of business." I said, repeating her _exact_ words. She nodded and, with a sob, she hurled herself at me again. I pulled away after a moment.

"I have to go." She nodded.

"We'll miss you Rose!" They all called out as I got in the car. I was shocked. I was known everywhere in the _Moroi society_ as the most badass guardian. But I wasn't really known to humans. But these people, these humans, even from other Streets, knew me.

I closed the door, the window rolled down.

"Hath-a-way! Hath-a-way! Hath-a-way! Hath-a-way!" More tears fell as I heard them cheering my name as we drove away, their voices fading, leaving the Streets behind.

I laid down in the big, red satin bed. I was curled up in a ball, trying to rid myself of the pain. I had taken a shower, eaten, and was trying to sleep. But... how could I sleep when I had just given my kids away? How could I sleep with all this pain?

I felt someone lay down in the bed next to me. I rolled over and met crystal blue eyes.

I caressed his cheek. He pulled me to him, wrapping me tightly in his arms. I hid my face in his neck, trying to hold back more tears. I had gotten better over the years, mastering the hardest thing. Holding back tears of pain.

It was easy, holding back angry tear, or embarrassment tears. But, tears of pain was a different story. It took me almost two to three years to master that. And when I did, I never even had the prickly feeling in my nose. I never cried. My eyes never got teary. I never broke. But this was a different story. This was my kids and my life in general we were talking about.

"My little Rose." Danial breathed. He went to pull away but I held on tighter.

"Make it go away. Just this night." I added when he froze. He went to pull away and I let him. A little. He looked concerned and worried.

"That would defeat the whole purpose of you leaving the Streets." He said. "I don't want you to be like that. I can't bear to see you messed up, a prostitute." He went on. I felt more tears fall down my face.

"Just this night. Please. Just get rid of the pain. Make it go away. Please!" I sobbed the last word, the pain getting stronger, the pain lasting longer, taking over... everything in me.

I could see him breaking, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to help me. But we had different views on what was helping at that moment.

I squeezed my eyes shut, curling back up into a ball, trembling. This had happened before. Only once, five years ago. When he left me. When he had left me for Lissa. He _loved_ Lissa. No. He was _in_ love with Lissa. But she didn't know. She still didn't know. And I don't think she ever would.

I felt arms wrap back around me, pushing me back against the bed. I felt his lips on mine and I kissed him back eagerly. Eager to make the pain stop.

**(The reason it's Rated M)**

His hands slowly roamed over my body, and it wasn't long before our clothes were gone.

He slowly entered me, making me moan. The pain seemed to freeze where it was at. It wasn't gone. IT was more like it stopped escalating, freezing at the level it was at. Then it just dropped. Like an escalator dropping a hundred feet.

I rolled him over, moving against him. He moaned and I moved faster. I reached my peak pretty quickly.

I laid against his chest, panting, him still inside me. I kept my eyes closed, a smile of relief on my face. The pain was gone. It was still there, but it was pulling me down, down into the pits of despair and depression and, well, pain.

His hands traced up and down my naked back, his fingertips barely brushing the skin.

I opened my eyes and they met his sparkling blue ones. I smiled as I slowly made my up, hovering over him. HE groaned at the friction between us.

"Tease." He accused when I didn't move again. I grinned evilly, and, very slowly, I lowered myself back on to him. He growled and I had to bite back my laugh.

He flipped us over so that he was hovering over me, an evil grin on his face. I raised a brow.

"Dont forget that I'm the only one that can tease anybody." I warned.

He pulled himself out of me and I gasped. I felt so... hollow without him.

He trailed kisses down my neck, my collarbone, my stomach.

He very slowly added a finger into me. I moaned and begged him to go faster but he just kept grinning evilly.

I narrowed my eyes up at him, making him laugh. Without any warning he removed his finger and his member entered me. I gasped at the wonderful feeling of him being inside of me. I moved against him, helping him out. I couldn't help the large moaned that escaped my lips as he moved faster.

I came down screaming, while he roared my name. With him still inside of me, he fell on top of me. I brushed away the hair that was sticking to his forehead.

**(End of Rated M content)**

"Thank you." I said so softly it was almost a whisper. Danial caressed my face.

"Anything, anytime." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said. He looked confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"For giving away our kids." I said, my voice an octave higher, trying not to cry. His expression softened.

"Oh, baby. I understand why you did it." He said, his arms tightening around me.

I was shocked when I felt tears falling down my face.

"It doesn't matter." I said, a sob catching in my throat. "I gave up all four of my children. I'm horrible."

Danial ran a hand down my stomach, making me shiver. His hand went down further and my breathing caught. I smiled lazily, my eyes closing. "You know how to get rid of my pain." I breathed. He chuckled.

"Of course I do." He said. His lips were at my ear then. "I know you." He whispered. He ran one finger up from my hot core all the way back up to neck. I moaned and shivered again.

He rested his arm back around me, propping himself up on his elbow. He lowered his lips to mine. I just laid there, letting him work his magic.

"You need to sleep, my beautiful little Rose." He whispered against my lips before he kissed me again. He ran his hand down once more and I moaned again. He smiled against my lips and pulled away, his hand staying in place.

"Sleep, beautiful little Rose." He whispered. His hand kept stroking me, sliding all the way up to my neck, all the way back down. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, that wasn't as long as I thought it would be.**

**Okay, so thank you Littlewerepire7 for the M Rated content. You have taken so much stress off my shoulders. I need 1) more hits, 2) more reviews, and 3) some help working on BOLWD (Bring Out the Love from Within the Darkness; yeah, I know it's long). **

_**Also, know that this is not my top fanfic. So I will only update about once or twice a week. TLNF and BOLWD are my top fanfics that I'm working on at the moment.**_

**Thank you for reading and REVIEW. It's not that hard people! LOLZ. Jessica and my horrible, abusive, devil and poor excuse of a twin sister, Cyara Baylin.**


	5. Seeing You Again

**Heyyyy. It's me, Jessica Baylin. So, like I've said before, I think, Cyara won't be on for a LONG time, six months to be exact, 'cause I told her about how her boyfriend had been cheating on her... with me. And I accidentally blurted out how she was pregnant. So, mom's making her get an abortion and Cyara's like, hell no, even though she was planning on that BEFORE mom found out. So basically, she's only saying no 'cause mom said she had too.**

**And Damn! I made another mistake. I was just reading over my story and saw that Christian's brother was dead. OBVIOUSLY he's not. So... scratch that.**

**Anyways, here's your next chapter for Not Again, obviously.**

_*****Two Years Later*****_

_Rose_

I woke up to see Danial's smiling face. His blue eyes were like diamonds. I smiled, caressing his cheek.

He covered my hand with his. "I love you, my beautiful little Rose." He said.

"I love you, too." I whispered, tears filling my eyes once more.

He pulled me close to him, wrapping his arm around my naked form.

"What are we doing today?" I asked. He kissed the top of my head.

"We are going to Court." He said simply. I stiffened and his arms tightened around me. "Don't worry, my little Rose. It will be fine." I went to protest but he silenced me with a totally hot kiss.

I sighed as he pulled away. "Let's go to Court." I sighed miserably. He chuckled and slid out of the bed.

I quickly got dressed I then quickly got my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

I slid into the car setting my bag next to me.

"To Court." Danial said to the driver. Yeah. He has a driver.

"So... you do know you have a brother, right?" I asked. He gave me a look that clearly said that he was wondering about my mental health.

"Yes, Rose. I know I have a brother." He said slowly. I sighed in annoyance.

"No. I mean. Is he older or what?" I asked.

"He's my little brother." He said with an evil grin. I looked at him in disgust. He looked hurt.

"Older siblings suck." I said. I could tell he was trying to hold back his smile. "That's why I'm glad I'm the only one."

He busted out laughing, even the driver chuckled. "I think, after you Rosemarie, your mother thought it best not to have any more children." He said dryly.

"Oh. Haha. Very funny." I said sarcastically, sounding more like me that I had in years.

We finally arrived at Court and I suddenly felt scared. I cringed into the seat as if I could sink into them, hidden forever.

"Let's go." Danial said, opening my door. I saw Dimitri waiting outside. He smiled slightly when he saw me. I smiled softly and hugged him. He stiffened and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you telling me, after all this time, that they still don't know?" I demanded playfully. He shook his head. "Jesus Christ, man! What are you waiting for?" I laughed and he shook his head in exasperation. There was a huge crowd outside. Probably wanting to see _the_ Rosemarie Hathaway after almost six years.

Dimitri pulled me close, closing the space between us, and locked his lips with mine. There were gasps and murmurs. I giggled as he pulled away, a small smile on his face. Dimitri and I had patched things up over the years and had become really close friends. Yes, he still loved me. Yes, I still loved him. But he didn't know, and I planned on keeping that way.

I glanced back at Danial. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" A familiar voice screamed. I squealed and tried to run but she caught me. God, I've lost my touch.

"Hey mom." I said stiffly.

She gave me the Hathaway death glare.

"How long has this been going on?" She demanded. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"It went on for about a year. Then he practically ditched me, saying he couldn't love anyone anymore, and then I left for almost eight years." I said, sounding like an über prep-Bitch **(I always laugh at that)**.

"Never mind that. The Queen wants to see you." I gave her a question mark look. She sighed in exasperation. "The new Queen. She's been queen for about two years now." I shrugged and followed her and Dimitri. I looked back at Danial.

"I don't go anywhere without him." I stated flatly. They looked back at me expectantly.

"I thought you loved Guardian Belikov." Mom said.

"I cant help but love Dimitri when he kisses me like that." I stated simply, like I was talking about the weather. He raised a brow but I ignored him. "Danial Ozera is the father of Natasha, my daughter." Mom gasped and I nodded. "I have four children. Viktoria is Dimitri's, Rosalie is Adrian's, Natasha is Danial's, and Nikolai is Dragomirs." There was a collective gasp and I sighed. "Lissa was NOT the last Dragomir. There was the illegitimate child, Eric Dragomir. I loved him. It was about two years ago. I had already found Danial. I loved them both very much. I still love Danial very much. Eric was then killed by Strigoi. End of story." I said, my voice void of emotion.

"Let's go." Mom said stiffly, and I knew this wasn't the end of it.

"Guardian Hath—Hathaway?" A familiar voice called. I looked up to see none other than Vasilisa Dragomir. I grinned at her and she smiled back at me.

"Well, well, well. Look who grew up and became Queen." I said approvingly. She laughed her musical laugh. I laughed with her, happiness radiating off of the both of us.

"Mommy?" A little boy's voice quietly rang through the court room. I looked next to Lissa to see her hand on a little boy's shoulder. He had crystal blue eyes and light platinum blonde hair. His skin was pale like a Moroi's. He wore a shocked but awed look on his face. I immediately, instinctively, knelt down and opened my arms. He came running to me crying, "Mommy!" I I pulled him into my arms, straightening up. I squeezed him tight, careful not to cut off his breathing.

"Oh, Nikolai." I breathed. He wrapped his little arms around my neck. I saw Dimitri smiling out of the corner of my eye. He looked behind me and nodded.

I saw a young girl, she looked to be about ten to twelve years old, running towards me. And man was she fast! Nikolai stepped to the side so that I could hug Viktoria. God, she looked so much like her father. Yet, at the same time, she looked exactly like me.

"So," I said, tears falling down my face. "How's training." She laughed and hugged me again.

"Awesome. I get to hit Dimitri without getting in trouble." I had to laugh at that. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I think that was my favorite part too." I said. His smile softened.

"Momma?" A confused, disbelieving voice called from the crowd of people.

Natasha and Rosalie stood in the doorway that led into the big courtroom, staring at me like I was a hallucination.

"The one and only." I said. They ran over to me, nearly knocking me over. I kissed them both on the top of their heads. They were so grown up. I hadn't seen them in two years. I thought it was best to stay away from them, to let them live their lives. Yes, I had spent time with Dimitri, but that was to patch things up. And, unintentionally, fall in love again.

Danial cleared his throat and Natasha looked up.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked, a smile on his face. He quickly scooped the girl in his arms. She was about six now, but she still looked the same. She was taller, growing into her tween features.

She buried her face in his neck.

I saw Viktoria go over to Dimitri, taking his hand in hers. She leaned against him and he let go over her hand, wrapping his arm around her protectively. I smiled briefly before I turned back to Nikolai who was tugging on my shirt.

I took him in my arms and straightened.

"So. How much trouble have y'all been getting in to?" I asked calmly. Dimitri sighed wearily. I laughed. "That bad?" He gave me a look that clearly said it was.

"Rosalie and Natasha are sent to the office at least once a week." He said. I grinned at my two little girls.

"I'm so proud." I said, tears in my eyes. They gave Dimitri a smug smile. He just shook his head.

"Why did I think she wouldn't agree?" He mumbled in Russian.

"I don't know. Why did you?" I asked in perfect Russian. He just stared at me in shock. I grinned. My grin turned sly and I saw fear in his eyes of what I might do next. I turned to Lissa.

"I'm glad your queen, Lissa. I always knew you would be perfect for that spot." I said sweetly. She smiled and ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I laughed. "God Liss. I may have killed over a hundred Strigoi but I still need to breathe." I joked. She laughed too as she let me go.

"At least that fucking bitch isn't here to rule the world." I murmured in Russian, glancing over at Dimitri as I did so. I had to laugh at his face. "Yep. I'm a smart ass bitch and I'm proud of it." I sang. He sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"What a I going to do with you Rose?" He sighed. I shrugged as I walked over to him, letting Nikolai down.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't know Dimitri. What _are_ you going to do with me?" I asked. I giggled as I brought his lips down to mine.

"Rose. Addiction." Danial warned. I sighed, but didn't pull away. Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist, ignoring the whispers and gasps. I smiled against his lips, loving the familiar electric shock that passed through us.

He finally pulled away, leaving gasping.

"God I have missed that feeling." I said in Russian so Danial couldn't hear. He rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you're going to speak while you're here?" He teased. I glanced at Danial. He raised a brow and I shrugged.

"I love you both. He doesn't know that I'm still in love with you though." I said. He glanced a Danial.

"I believe he does now." He said. I looked at Danial. He smiled but, once again, it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were sad. I looked down at the floor, letting my hands fall down to my sides.

So... why are we here?" I whispered, picking up Nikolai once more.

"Well. You have been assigned as Christian Ozera's new guardian. One of his died in battle." Dimitri said. I looked up at him.

"But.. but..." I trailed off not able to say anything. I was supposed to have Lissa, damn it!

"Rose. Don't start." He warned. I glared at him, and at the same time tried not to explode.

"Momma?" Nikolai put a hand on my cheek. I looked at him and I smiled softly at him. I kissed his forehead.

"I'm okay, baby." I whispered.

I set him down. "Why don't you go with your sisters." He nodded and ran after the three girls. They ran out the door. As soon as it shut I turned to face the guardians standing around Lissa. Some looked at me in fear and some were just wary.

"Rose. Please, just this once, don't cuss out the guardians." Dimitri said wearily. I grinned innocently. "That includes in Russian." He added calmly. My smile fell and I pouted. I put my hands on my hips, my old self fighting to break free.

"But I'm supposed to be Lissa's guardian. We have a bond. I know where she is 24/7." I reasoned. He shook his head.

"She has enough. And you were gone for nearly nine years, Rose."

That's when I lost it.

"Big fucking deal! So I was gone for a few years. I still killed, I still trained. Hell, I taught my own daughter!" I exclaimed. "She killed two Strigoi at the age of four and five. I taught her. I trained every day. I still do. And again I say, I hate Christian. Okay, well maybe not hate him but I dislike him... a lot." Dimitri sighed.

"I'm sorry Rose." He whispered. Then the three words came out.

"It's your fault!" I yelled. He froze. I opened my mouth to say something else but I couldn't. I hadn't meant for those words to come out.

He just stared at me. I mean, really. What could he say? Nothing. Just like me.

"Everyone. Leave. Now." Lissa demanded of her guardians.

They left with little hesitation, leaving me, Danial, Lissa, and Dimitri alone.

"You too, Danial. I need to talk to these two alone." He nodded and left.

Lissa sighed.

"Rose. Dimitri. You two are acting like children. You need to learn to get along with each other. Rose," She looked at me. "I know two still fight, almost every day." It was true. Even though we kissed and acted like we were friends and more than friends, we still fought. A lot. "I know he hurt you. And I know that that lead to you going into prostitution. But that was over eight years ago, Rose. Eight years. Get over it." Wow. Nice, Lissa.

"Dimitri, you hurt Rose. You told her you loved her, she gave you everything, her love, her body, even her soul. You need to accept the fact that it will be a long time before she can fully forgive you for that. Either way, both of you need to forget about the past and move forward." Wow, Lissa was much more straight forward that she used to be.

"And to be sure that that happens, you two will be working together. You two will not leave each others' site for the next six weeks. The seniors' field experience start's tomorrow. You two will do everything together. I don't care what it is. Unless you are in the shower, you will be together." She said firmly. Dimitri and I exchanged glances. "Don't start Rosemarie Hathaway." She warned. I opened my mouth to tell her that it was Rose but the look she gave me shut me right up.

She smiled. "Overruled, Rose. Overruled." She said softly. I laughed nervously as she left. "I'm sorry. I have a meeting in twenty minutes." She called over her shoulder. "Love you!"

"Love you too." I mumbled. I linked my arm with Dimitri's. "Where too first, buddy?" I asked sarcastically.

He sighed. "My room." I raised a brow. He gave me a warning look and I laughed.

"Your room it is." I said.

I sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. Dimitri laid down next to me. It was already 3:00 am and I was exhausted. I looked over at him.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked brightly. He gave me a weary glance. Just then, his phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" He said. His eyes widened. "Viktoria?"

I nearly toppled over him, reaching for the phone.

"Give. Me. The phone." I gasped as he held it away. I finally got it and snatched it away with a "ha".

"Viktoria?" I asked.

"Rose? Ohmigod, Rose!" She nearly screamed. She started babbling stuff in Russian. I tried to keep up but there was no use.

"Viktoria!" I nearly yelled. She stopped mid-sentence.

"I only got half of that." I said slowly. "Now back up, and start over. Slowly." She laughed quickly then started over.

"I have missed you so much, Rose. You so gotta come back over to Russia. OMG! I heard Dimka wasn't Strigoi anymore and I just haven't had the time to call. School is out for two weeks because this massive snowstorm has blown out all power and some of the roads are blocked! Isn't that awesome?" She exclaimed.

"Yes. Just fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"Rose." She whined.

"What? I just love sarcasm. It's my best friend." I said trying hard to keep a straight face. Dimitri chuckled. I guess he was happy that me and his family got along.

"Okay. I love talking with you, Vikk, but I wanna talk to Olena and your sisters too." I said. She whined again but I then heard a different voice.

"Rose? Is that really you?" Karolina asked in disbelief. And so I talked with all of the Belikovs.

"Rose?" Yeva finally asked. She started blabbing stuff in Russian and I smiled smugly.

"Wont work anymore, Yeva. I read it, speak it, _understand_ it." I said smoothly. She stopped.

"Yeah, baby! I'm so fucking awesome!" I sang in Russian. I heard Dimitri groan. "Aw. You poor thing." I said sympathetically.

"Imma gonna go... and let you talk to your now sane grandson." I said handing the phone back to Dimitri.

"So," I said once Dimitri was done talking with his family. I was lying on my stomach next to him, propping myself up on my elbows. I looked over at him. "Looks like we'll be spending lots of time together." I said. His eyes met mine and I couldn't help but smile. "This shouldn't be too bad." I said cheerfully. Before he could blink, I was straddling him.

"So, watcha wanna do?" I asked seductively, giving him my best man-eating smile. He groaned and I could tell he was on the verge of breaking. I lowered my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I moaned as his hands went up and under my shirt, his hands making a hot path.

Our clothes didn't last much longer.

I slowly lowered myself onto him and we both moaned at the intense pleasure.

"I guess you don't really hate me that much then, do you?" I asked with a sly grin. I moved against him, slowly at first. He flipped us over so he was on top of me. He brought his lips to my neck and I gasped when I felt his fang, yes he still has those, grazing my skin. I pressed myself closer to him.

His lips moved lower... lower, to my most sensitive part, pulling out of me in the process. I gasped as I felt his tongue enter me, creating a pleasure I hadn't felt in years. God I loved him. I felt relief wash over me as I finally admitted it to myself. Along with more pleasure. I felt weights being lifted off of me and I could finally enjoy the pleasure.

His hands went to my knees, spreading my legs further apart. He trailed his lips back to my mouth, kissing me deeply. I moaned as I felt one of his fingers enter me. HE added another, moving them in and out, earning moans from me. He puled them all the way out, entering me once again.

The pleasure was even heavier than the fist time, if that was possible. His lips went back to my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I met each of his thrusts with my own. His teeth, finally, sunk into my neck.

I seriously thought I might pass out at the pleasure. I was soaring high. Literally. I was soaring from the pleasure and was as high as Adrian at a stripper club from the endorphin of the bite. He finally pulled away.

I reached my peak soon after just as he reached his. He wrapped his arms around me, rolling us over so I was on top of him. I laid my laid against his chest.

"I hate you too." I sighed dreamily. He chuckled, running his hand through my hair.

"I love you, Roza." He whispered.

"I love you too, Dimka." I whispered back.

**Well? I even wrote the sex scene myself. I was in, like, a trance. Read and Review. Oh wait. You obviously already read it since you're reading this. Whateve'. Review. LOLZ. Jessica Baylin**


	6. The End of the New Beginning

**Well, it's been forever. Long story short... I got in trouble. So... it has most likely been months since I a) updated and b) even wrote this chapter. Mom wouldn't let me back onto fanfiction OR fictionpress. So yeah. Here's your next chapter. **

**Inspiration: Don't Stop Believing **~ **Journey**

_Rose_

I sighed and pulled away from Dimitri. I slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, brushed me teeth and hair, and got dressed.

Dimitri was still on his bed, watching me. I came over and sat down on the edge of the bed with a long, heavy sigh.

"Dimitri," I started. "We can't do this, ever, again."

"Why?" He asked, sitting up.

"Because. I love Danial Ozera." I said, my gaze meeting his. "I love you, but I'm not in love with you."

I could see the hurt, the pure agony, in his eyes.

"Please. Rose." He breathed. I stood and shook my head as I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. He grabbed me by the tops of my arms.

"You can't leave me, Rose." He said, his voice rough. "You... you just can't. I'll die without you." I turned to him, annoyed.

"See, that right there. You're pathetic. You need to let me go. I have." I said, turning, once again, to leave.

I left, my head held high.

"Lil' Dhampir." I froze at the familiar voice. I gasped when I felt a familiar pair of arms wind around my waist from behind. "Oh, Rose, I've missed you."

I turned, coming face-to-face with none other than Adrian Ivashkov.

"Adrian." I whispered, tears in my eyes. "I've missed you. So much." I hugged him again before I kissed him softly on the lips. He stood there, frozen in shock.

"Finally." He said with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes. His smile faded. "I heard what happened in there. So you and Dimitri are...?"

"Over." I finished with a nod. "I love Danial. He's... he's just amazing." Adrian smiled a sad smile.

"I still love you, Rose." He whispered. He wrapped his arms back around me, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

"Rose?" I pulled away from Adrian and smiled.

"Danial. This is Adrian. An old friend of mine." I said as Danial took my hand in his. Danial nodded at Adrian.

"I've heard a lot about you, Lord Ivashkov." I snorted.

"He's no Lord." I said. Adrian pretended to be hurt.

"You're so cruel, Hathaway." He teased. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in exasperation.

"I... gotta go." I said to both of them. Danial looked suspicious.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nowhere. Just for a walk. I'm tired of actually being somewhere." I said. He laughed and nodded before he kissed me. I sighed and left the Court.

I looked around when I was off Court property. There was no one around.

I immediately broke into a run.

I ran until I found the familiar dirt path. It was almost dark out, the sun nearly gone, so I took out my stake, strapping it to my leg.

I ran down the dirt path, making sure to cover my footprints.

I grinned and pushed myself faster when I saw the familiar dim lights and shiny cars up ahead.

I slowed down when I was only a few yards away.

I sighed, biting my lip, as I took my first step back into the Streets.

"Rose?" A familiar voice slurred. I turned. Taylor, or Tay Tay, was leaning against the wall of the Coke Machine. That was where we got all of our drugs and things like that.

"Hey. Tay Tay. How you doin'?" I asked. She shrugged a shoulder and took another puff of her cigarette.

"Good, good. You?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Glad to be back." I said softly.

"Glad to have you back." She said, throwing her cigarette on the ground and walking over it.

I made my way down the Streets, finding the spot where Jess and I always hung out.

"Hey, Jay!" I called out. Jayla turned around from the car she was standing at.

"Where's Jess?" I asked. She looked back at the guy and held up a hand for him to wait a second. She ran over to me.

"Jessica?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh! She left. She's been gone for about a year and a half now. She started getting her stuff together as soon as you left." I just stood there as she went back to the silver car and got in. I leaned back against the wall, sinking down to the ground.

"Hey, Rosemarie!" An all too familiar voice boomed. I shot up, leaving my bag on the ground. I watched in fear as JP, my pimp, made his way over to me, looking pissed to high hell.

"Where you been?" He asked, placing his arms on either side of my head, leaning towards me.

"Guardian's got me. I stayed with them for two years. Gain their trust." I said quickly. He eyed me.

"You still look good. Hot." He murmured. He smashed his lips against mine and I moaned.

"Bet it's been a while since you had some of this, huh?" He asked. I nodded, needing more of him. He kissed me again, earning yet another moan from me.

He pulled away and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me towards a black Sonata. I got in and he shut the door.

He quickly got in on the drivers' side and we left.

I moaned as he pushed me down on his bed, his lips never leaving mine. He tore my clothes off along with his.

He pulled back, looking over all of my body. He ran his hand over my hot core, bringing his mouth back down to mine. He pushed two fingers into my entrance. I gasped, which turned into a moan as he pumped them in and out. I thrust my hips into his hand and he then added another finger.

He trailed his lips down to my neck, biting down. I moaned, long and loud.

JP was a Strigoi. He was THE pimp. Everybody listened to him, did what he said. He didn't have that many prostitutes. He usually just made sure that none left. He only had three prosts.

I was one of them. I was his favorite.

He took his fingers out of me and shoved his cock into me.

I moaned and he thrust into me. I met his thrusts with my own, moaning with every one.

I reached my peak quickly.

He pulled out of me sat up. I did, too, knowing what was coming next. He turned me around and shoved his cock in me from behind. His arms tightened around my waist as we thrust into each other.

He moved faster, and I moaned louder. I came with him, screaming his name.

We laid down on the bed, him still inside of me. I was still panting, trying to find my breath.

"I'm the best you've ever had, huh, Rose?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered and nodded with a moan. He thrust once, hard, and I gasped.

"Say it." He demanded, his voice rough.

"You're the best... I've ever had." I moaned. He thrust into me again. I moved my hips with his. His hands went to my hips to stop me.

"It's my turn." He murmured. Holding my hips so I couldn't move, he pushed me onto my stomach, pounding into me.

The pleasure was so intense that I couldn't even breathe. He released in me and I moaned. He moaned before he pulled himself out of me. He turned me over and shoved his dick inside me.

"You're sleeping here tonight. With me inside you." He whispered, his voice husky. I moaned softly and kissed him, hard.

"You feel so good." I murmured. He grinned against my lips and kissed me.

I fell asleep in his arms then.

I was woken by my phone ringing. I groaned and reached for it.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Where are you?" Danial demanded. My eyes were wide then.

"Um... I'm fine, Danial. Don't worry." I said calmly.

"Where. Are. You?" He demanded, his voice low and dangerous.

"None. Of your. Business." I mocked.

"Damn it, Rose! Tell me where you are. Now!" He nearly yelled.

"No." I said before I turned my phone off.

JP chuckled and I snuggled into him.

"I taught you well." He said. I snorted.

"Please. I was a bitch before you even knew me." I said. "I can't believe Dimitri loved me." I laughed, a cruel, cold sound.

"You're mine. You understand that? Mine." He said, his voice hard. He smashed his lips against mine. I moaned.

"I'm yours. Only yours." I whispered breathlessly.

He pulled out of me and slid out of the bed.

"You have to go. It's almost daylight and Nellie is waiting for me." He said, tossing me my clothes. I quickly got dressed and ran a hand through my hair.

I slowly made my way back to the Streets.

I froze when I saw the black SUV parked in the street itself. I slowly backed up, hiding behind the dark alley.

"Where is she?" Lissa demanded.

"We don't know. We've looked everywhere." Dimitri said, his guardian mask on. Danial ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I love her, but I can't keep doin' this." He said. Christian put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Rose. She'll come around." He reassured his brother. I laughed haughtily.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I demanded, stepping out of the shadows. The guardians made their way towards me but JP and some of the other pimps were already surrounding me.

I made sure I was in front of JP, so none of the VAGs (vampire academy guardians) could get to him and stake him.

"I don't want to be helped. I love being here. I love doing what I do." I said. Lissa shook her head.

"Take her." She said, her voice harsh.

They attacked us full on. But we were ready.

Some of the prostitutes, Moroi, dhampir, and humans, helped.

I was slowly able to work my way towards Lissa.

I grabbed her around the neck, gun in hand.

"Stop!" I screamed, my voice echoing across all of the Streets. Everyone froze, looking at me.

"You will all leave the Streets and never come back. If you don't do as I say, I will kill her, and then I will kill all of you." I said calmly. "I'm not afraid. I'm not who I used to be. I want to be here. And I'm going to stay here. Now leave or die."

They all exchanged glances before Dimitri took a step towards me.

"Now, Rose..." He said slowly, trying to reason with me. I shook my head.

"Don't. I don't give a damn what you, or any of you VAGs, have to say." I said with a sneer.

"You have to come back to Court, Rosemarie. It's the law. All prostitutes, Moroi or dhampir, must report back tot he Court." Lissa said, her voice strong.

"Screw that." I said cheerfully. I pulled the trigger.

There were screams as the bang filled the Streets. I let Lissa's lifeless body go and spun the gun in my hand before I strapped it back to my leg.

Everyone was frozen.

"NOW, I killed the Queen." I said with a sneer.

"Rose, Rose, Rose." Dimitri sighed sadly. I was in the CQR (Court Questioning Room), watching Dimitri pace back and forth.

I glared at him.

"What made you think you could get away from us?" He asked.

"You're a bunch of pussies. That's why." I snarled. He turned to me.

"Your sentence is life in prison." He said calmly. I grinned and shook my head.

"You don't get it, do you?" I laughed bitterly. "It's _me._ You will never have me. I will always break free. I will always win." I hissed the last four words.

I jerked my hands out from behind me from where they had hand-cuffed my hands to the back of the chair.

"My pimp is a Strigoi, guys." I said, looking at them sadly. "You're all just a bunch of VAGs." I ripped one of the guardian's head off in a matter of seconds. Dimitri made his way over to me and I sighed.

"I'm tired of just seeing you, Dimitri." I said before I ripped his head off as well. The other two guardians stared, stunned silent.

"Like I said, a bunch of VAGs." I said. They scurried away, knowing they weren't a match for me. I ran out of the Court's questioning room and out of the Court itself.

I didn't slow down as I ran past the Streets.

I ran, and ran, and ran.

Get used to it, Hathaway. That's all you'll be doing from now on.

**I know it was fast and kinda choppy, but I wanted to finish this chapter AND it's really just an overview. You didn't get the fight scene or really ANYTHING. Basically, this was just like a really long introduction story. **

**Secrets will all be revealed... in the sequel. The sequel will be much longer, AT LEAST fifteen to twenty chapters. **

**Wherever there is a blank space, there is a skipped part. It's just like an ending chapter. It's hard to explain. Either way, this fanfic is over. I am going to work on the sequel, Always Running, RIGHT NOW. REVIEW. **

**IMPORTANT NOTES: **

_**I need to know if Rose should end up with Danial or Adrian before I continue with anything. Your decision may change once you get into Always Running. **_

_**I need more reviews. I want this to be as good as TLNF. **_

_**So vote or PM and REVIEW. **_

_**~Jessica Baylin~**_


End file.
